How to Train Your Dragon (series)
How to Train Your Dragon is a series of young adult novels by Cressida Cowell and published by Hodder Children's Books in Britain and Little, Brown and Company in the United States. The series centers on a young Viking named Hiccup, a member of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. The books follow Hiccup and his friends in their many adventures with dragons. The books are stylized as the memoirs of the protagonist, having been discovered and translated from the Old Norse by the real-life author. In addition to the twelve books that make up the main series, Cowell has released several companion books and reference books. It took a very long time for the name of the series to be solidly decided upon. Early editions of the early books include such variations as "The Heroic Misadventures of Hiccup the Viking" and "The Heroic Misadventures of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III". The most common form was to not have a clear series name, but instead to have the author named as "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III" on the cover, with Cressida Cowell being credited as translator. The last book to have such an edition was How to Break a Dragon's Heart, the eighth in the series. The How to Train Your Dragon Franchise-the movies, TV series, Comics, etc-are all loosely based on these books. Main Book Series Books are listed in chronological order. This is also the order in which they should be read, particularly toward the end of the series. Synopses from the back cover are given below. ''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2003) In the beginning, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was the most put upon Viking you'd ever seen. Not loud enough to make himself heard at dinner with his father, Stoick the Vast; not hard enough to beat his chief rival, Snotlout, at Bashyball, the number one school sport and CERTAINLY not stupid enough to go into a cave full of dragons to find a pet. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is a truly extraordinary Viking hero known throughout Vikingdom as "the Dragon Whisperer" . . . but it wasn't always so. Travel back to the days when the mighty warrior was just a boy, the quiet and thoughtful son of the Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe. Can Hiccup capture a dragon and train it without being torn limb from limb? Join the adventure as the small boy finds a better way to train his dragon and becomes a hero! ''How to Be a Pirate'' (2004) Hopeless at advanced rudery, awful at bad spelling and truly pathetic at spitting, Hiccup blunders his way through the Pirate Training Programme and unsuccessfully attempts to seek out Grimbeard the Ghastly's treasure - not exactly the skills needed to be a great Viking Chieftain! When Hiccup finds a coffin at sea, he opens it to discover a riddle that will lead to the treasure of Grimbeard the Ghastly, the world's greatest pirate and Hiccup's ancestor. Setting out on a treasure hunt, Hiccup and his friends must master the art of swordfighting! How else will they escape an island of homicidal dragons, defeat a boatload of Viking pirates, and survive a dirty double cross? ''How to Speak Dragonese'' (2005) Climbing on to a Roman Dragon Rustling ship by mistake in your first "Boarding an Enemy Ship" is bad enough. But to then discover that Alvin the Treacherous is also on board proves to Hiccup he couldn't have been more wrong, especially when he steals his copy of How to Speak Dragonese. Can Hiccup save the dragons and the day? A Viking lesson in pirating takes a strange turn when Hiccup and his best friend, Fishlegs, accidentally raid the wrong ship while trying to escape Sharkworms. The two lads rescue a tiny yet arrogant nanodragon named Ziggerastica, but then they are kidnapped as part of a vicious plot to steal every dragon on the Isle of Berk! Hiccup must rely on his tiny new friend, and his ability to speak Dragonese, to save the day . . . again! ''How to Cheat a Dragon's Curse'' (2006) Fishlegs has been struck with deadly Vorpentitis. The only cure is rare and almost impossible to find . . . a potato. He’ll have to dodge Sharkworms, battle Doomfang and outwit crazy Hysterics if he’s going to be a hero . . . again. Hiccup's best friend, Fishlegs, has been stung by the deadly Venomous Vorpent! The only cure is the Vegetable-That-No-One-Dares-Name. In order to get his hands on this legendary prize and save his friend, Hiccup must travel to the wintry island of Hysteria and battle the crazy Chief of the Hysterics, Norbert the Nutjob. Can he find a way to cheat the Vorpent's curse, or will he be too late? ''How to Twist a Dragon's Tale'' (2007) The heat is on for Hiccup! Someone has stolen the Fire-Stone from Volcano Island, which means the Volcano has become active and the tremors are hatching the Eggs of Exterminator Dragons! Can Hiccup return the Fire-Stone to the Volcano, stop it from erupting, and save the Tribes from being wiped out by the terrible sword-claws of the Exterminators? ''A Hero's Guide to Deadly Dragons'' (2008) Delve into this special volume of Hiccups memoirs to find a brand new exciting adventure, a detailed map of the Archipelago and lots more dragon profiles! Also contains a comprehensive Dragonese Dictionary for those who'd like to dragon-whisper as well as the dragon-whisperer himself. To save his dragon, Toothless, from being banished, Hiccup must sneak into the Meathead Public Library and steal the Vikings' most sacred book. The Vikings keep books locked up and heavily guarded. So to save his friend, Hiccup must brave the Hairy Scary Librarian, a dreadful army of Meathead Warriors, and the formidable Driller Dragons. Will Hiccup live to see his next birthday? ''How to Ride a Dragon's Storm'' (2008) Hiccup has three months, five days, and six hours to win the annual Intertribal Friendly Swimming Race - which he must do by coming in last. Along the way, he'll have to discover America, battle Polar Serpents, defeat his nemesis Norbert the Nutjob, and get back to the Isle of Berk. Its a tall order to a short Viking. Can he do it? ''How to Break a Dragon's Heart'' (2009) When Fishlegs is caught sending illegal love poems to the daughter of UG the Uglithug, Hiccup and Fishlegs must complete the Impossible Task or else face death at the hands of the Berserks. Meanwhile, deep in the Berserk forest, there lies a prisoner holding a dark secret that reveals the truth about the Lost Throne of the Archipelago, as well as some shocking truths about Hiccup's past. Hiccup must battle Berserks, outwit Alvin the Treacherous (again), and save Fishlegs from being fed to the Beast. What's a hero to do . . . ? Stranded on the exceptionally dangerous, and possibly haunted Beach of the Broken Heart, Hiccup must face UG the Uglithug and complete the impossible task - or die trying. Along the way, he'll have to battle the Berserks, dodge Scarers, and save Fishlegs from being fed to the Beast, all while being hunted down by an old enemy with a dark secret about the mysterious Lost Throne. With Toothless by his side, and time to stage his rescue running out, what's a Hero to do? ''How to Steal a Dragon's Sword'' (2011) Bad times have come to the Archipelago. Ever since the woods of Berserk burned down, it is almost as if the world is cursed . . . Dragons are starting to revolt against their Masters. Old Wrinkly is missing, the waters have risen, flooding fields and washing whole villages away. But worse still, Excellinor the Witch has returned. And she wants Hiccup`s sword . . . Can Hiccup hold on to his sword, find Old Wrinkly AND stop the witch revealing that he has the Slavemark? A dragon rebellion is coming-filled with the meanest, nastiest dragons in the Archipelago. Razor-wings, Vampire Ghouldeaths, and Tonguetwisters are attacking Vikings and seem to be seeking one soul in particular: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third! Only a King can save them . . . and only a champion with all of the King's Lost Things can be King. In his adventures, Hiccup has collected quite a few "things" himself. But can a scrawny Viking save the entire Archipelago from certain doom? ''How to Seize a Dragon's Jewel'' (2012) The story continues in the tenth volume of Hiccup's How to Train Your Dragon memoirs. When we last left Hiccup things were getting very dark indeed. The Dragon Rebellion has begun. Snotlout is the new Chief of the Hooligan Tribe. Stoick has been banished and given the Slavemark. And Alvin the Treacherous has EIGHT of the King's Lost Things, and has been proclaimed the new King of the Wilderwest . . . But what can Hiccup do, now all alone and in exile, hunted by both humans and dragons? Can he find the Dragon Jewel, mankind's last and only hope? And if he does, what will he do with it? The dragon rebellion has begun-bringing the Vikings' darkest hour upon them. Hiccup has become an utter Outcast, but that doesn't stop him from seeking answers to important questions: Where is the Dragon Jewel? What happened to Fishlegs? And . . . when will Hiccup see his mother again? ''How to Betray a Dragon's Hero'' (2013) High up in the treacherous mists of the Murderous Mountains, Hiccup and the Company of the Dragonmark are in hiding. The witch's Vampire Spydragons are guarding the shores of Tomorrow - but Hiccup is determined to become King of the Wilderwest. Can Hiccup dodge the dragons and steal back the King's Things back from Alvin before the Doomsday of Yule? And is there a traitor in Hiccup's camp who, in the end, will betray them all? ''How to Fight a Dragon's Fury'' (2015) The Doomsday of Yule has arrived, and the future of dragonkind lies in the hands of one boy with nothing to show - but everything to fight for. Hiccup's Quest is clear... But can he end the rebellion? Can he prove himself to be King of the Wilderwest? Can he save the dragons? The stakes have never been higher, as the very fate of the Viking world hangs in the balance! Companion Books ''Hiccup: The Viking Who Was Seasick'' (1999) Vikings are brave. But Hiccup isn't like other Vikings. He's afraid of everything . . . including the sea. When Hiccup heads off for his very first ocean voyage, his seasickness is the least of his worries! The Vikings are lost in a terrible storm, and it's up to Hiccup to help them find their way home again. ''How to Train Your Viking'' (2006) Toothless is the dragon of a truly extraordinary Viking Hero called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Hiccup has written three books so far, and now Toothless has his say. Here are Toothless's tips on how to train your Viking! ''The Day of the Dreader'' (2012) The Isle of Berk is being stalked by a deadly sea dragon called the BIG DREADER, fires are ravaging the forests and the Hairy Hooligans are trapped on the island without any food! All except Toothless who has found a stash of eggs that he plans to keep all to himself...But not if the BIG DREADER has anything to do with it! The Isle of Berk is being stalked by the Big Dreader, and the Hooligans are trapped without any food! It's the Day of the Dreader, and he is ANGRY. Can Hiccup save the day yet again? Reference Books ''The Incomplete Book of Dragons'' (2014) This Reference Book is the UK version (released first) of The Complete Book of Dragons: A Guide to Dragon Species. Long ago, the world was full of dragons. This book is packed with dragon profiles, tips on how to ride and train them and, most importantly, how to deal with dragons if they attack. These pages are taken from the notebooks of Viking Hero and Dragonwatcher, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third when he was just a boy . . . ''The Complete Book of Dragons: A Guide To Dragon Species'' (2014) Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third knows his dragons. He considered them wonderful, mysterious creatures, yet he recognizes that they are ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING. You, an intelligent person, must strive to understand the dragon species if you want to peacefully coexist and become a dragon whisperer. That is why Hiccup wrote this book-describing all the dragons he knows (so far), their habits, their anatomy, their eggs, their attack strategies, as well as their defenses. You will learn everything including how to track dragons, how to ride them, and even how to look after newly hatched baby dragons! ''A Journal for Heroes'' (2016) Ink-splattered and full of quotes, Viking songs and riotous drawings from the How to Train Your Dragon books. This is a must-have journal for all seasons with blank space for young Heroes to fill with their own dragon drawings and heroic musings . . . Also includes Dragon jokes and useful Dragonese phrases to help train even the naughtiest of dragons. Characters Main Characters *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Fishlegs No-Name *Camicazi *Stoick the Vast *Valhallarama *Gobber the Belch *Snotface Snotlout Minor Characters *Tuffnut Junior *Speedifist *Clueless *Dogsbreath the Duhbrain *Wartihog *Thuggory *Mogadon the Meathead *Big-Boobied Bertha *Alvin the Treacherous *Excellinor the Witch *Norbert the Nutjob *Hairy Scary Librarian *Madguts the Murderous *Gumboil *Humongously Hotshot the Hero *Tantrum O'Ugerly Hotshot *UG the Uglithug *Chief Berserk *Flashburn *Druid Guardian *Very Vicious the Visithug Mentioned Characters *Great Hairybottom *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock I *Grimbeard the Ghastly *Thugheart *Chucklehead *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock II *Professor Yobbish *Termagant Dragons Mentioned Dragons Trivia *American editions of the books are remarkably consistent in height. Hardback first editions and paperback later editions can be freely mixed on a shelf without disrupting the flat line running along their tops. Gallery 1000065 523330014396171 523196788 n.jpg 395365 519157818146724 1168377042 n.jpg 395365 519157818146724 1168377042 n.jpg External Links *How to Train Your Dragon - Official Website * Site Navigation Category:Books